Friends Never Say Goodbye
by BashfulC
Summary: songfic Kim and Jason have always been the best of friends. What were they thinking when Jason moved to Switzerland with Trini and Zack? JasonKim FRIENDSHIP


Disclaimer: Don't own the rangers, never have never will. The song 'Friends Never Say Goodbye', is owned by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
  
Friends Never Say Goodbye  
  
By Bashful C  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason Scott stood up from his perch on the cliff to smile at his oldest and dearest friend, Kimberly Hart. She didn't say a word, just stared at him, her expression carefully neutral. He jumped slightly when he heard her say softly.  
  
"Its a great opportunity. There very lucky to be getting such a great person for the conference." Jason blinked.  
  
He studied his friend and saw what no one else could see. She was in pain, she didn't want them, him, to leave. He took two long strides and wrapped her into his arms. She broke down immediately. Soaking his shirt with her tears, Kimberly sobbed, letting him know just how hard she was taking this. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back and soothing her with soft words of compassion. Finally her sobs disappeared, becoming soft sniffles. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo that she loved, memorizing everything about her, afraid that once he left, he would forget her.  
  
He quickly pushed that thought aside. They had known each other since they were infants, had taken there first steps together; said there first words on the same day; hell they even broke there arms on the same day! He had been there and comforted when her parents marriage fell apart and her father moved to New York. She had been there when his father was shot in a bank robbery, comforting him when he got scared his father might die. He had been there for her first gymnastics meet and all those that followed. She, in turn had been at every martial arts competition he ever fought in.  
  
They had became rangers together, fought side by side, comforted each other when it got too much. He had watched as she fell in love with the green -now white- ranger. She had watched as he became best friends with Tommy, creating a friendship that no one would probably ever understand. They had been through it all, happiness, love, pain, anger, sadness. They were the definition of true friends and she was the person he was going to miss the most while in Switzerland.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the soft question brought Jason from his memories and he looked down at the petite brunette sitting comfortably in his arms, like it was the most normal thing in the world. In reality, it was. He thought about what she asked and smiled softly.  
  
"Remember when we broke our arms? My mom said we were like pixie's, always getting into trouble." Kim lips broke into a smile and she laughed softly. She stared up at him, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah and when your mother explained what pixies were, you made a face and said, 'I ain't no pixie!'" She broke down into giggles as he blushed and chuckled. She grinned mischievously up at him.  
  
"Remember when we were in sixth grade? We kept sneaking out of the house at night to meet at the park and play basketball? When our mothers found out, we were so busted. I remember I was grounded for two weeks!" She smiled as he chuckled. She stopped giggling and quickly sobered. She sighed and stared out at the ocean. He followed her stare and the two spent the next hour reminiscing and laughing of the antics they had cooked up as kids.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Hello. I hope everyone's having a good time." Ernie asked the crowd in the Youth Center. The crowd cheered and Ernie grinned. Jason was sitting down at the 'ranger' table with Tommy, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, and the three new rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. He looked around as Ernie began talking about himself, Trini, and Zack over the years. He finally rested his eyes on Kim who was stirring her drink, absently listening to the stories Ernie was telling. He smiled and gently grabbed Kim's hand in his own, squeezing softly. She looked up and locked eyes with him. They just stared at each other, holding a silent conversation with there eyes. They didn't notice Tommy staring at them worriedly, sharing a look with Billy. Finally Kim and Jason broke contact when Ernie finished up.  
  
Jason smiled at Kim, stood up and walked over to Ernie. He spoke quietly with the portly owner of the Youth Center, before walking into the back of the make-shift stage. He quickly came back, but with a small guitar in hand. Jason sat down on a high stool, grabbing another and setting it next to him. Ernie asked for everyone to be quiet. Once the crowd's attention was on him, Ernie began to introduce the brown-eyed youth behind him.  
  
"Thank you. While the band takes a quick breather, Jason wants to say a few words. So with out further delay, here's Jason." Ernie stepped off the stage and Jason smiled out at the crowd.  
  
"First, I want to ask Kimberly to come and sit down on the stool next to me." He looked directly at Kimberly as she made her way to the stage. Once she settled onto the stool, he began talking again.  
  
"As most of you already know, I've known Kimmie since we were infants. We've done everything together. Taken our first steps together, said our first words together. Heck, when we were seven we even managed to brake our right arms on the same day!" He exclaimed. The crowd chuckled quietly. He glanced at Kim out of the corner of his eyes and saw her smiling lightly. He turned back to the crowd.  
  
"When I was twelve, my father was shot in a bank robbery. When I was afraid he might die, she comforted me. When her parents divorced and her father moved to New York, I was right there to help and console her." He heard her sniffle and smiled.  
  
"She is the best friend a guy can ask for. She knows me better than I know myself. Out of everyone, she's the one I'm gonna miss the most. I won't be here to help protect her from guys who don't understand that when she says no, she means no. I'm not going to be at her gymnastic meets to cheer her on and I won't be here when she runs away from the monster fights." The crowd laughed as Kim threw him a dirty look. The rangers shared a dry glance. Jason knew just what they were thinking, 'as if!'. He grinned and continued.  
  
"A couple years ago, she got it into her mind that she had to teach me to play the guitar. At first I was apprehensive, but as time went by, I came to enjoy and look forward to our 'lessons'. I even took guitar-band as a extra class in high school." He smiled as his guitar toting buddy's cheered. He chuckled.  
  
"I learned how to write and play my own songs, much to the amusement of my friends. I know when Kim started teaching me the basic's she had no clue just how far my guitar playing would go." The crowd chuckled as Kimberly nodded from her perch on the stool besides him.  
  
"Last night I wrote a new song. After reminiscing with Kim at our special place, I got home and for some reason pulled out my guitar and started strumming. I want to perform the song I wrote last night for you." The crowd cheered and he smiled wryly. He glanced at Kim who was smiling softly at him.  
  
"The song is called 'Friend Never Say Goodbye' and I want to dedicate it to my best friend of all time, Kimberly. This is for you Kimmie." He smiled at Kim and stated strumming eth opening chords, his smiling growing wider as he heard the band come up from behind him and start playing. He was extremely glad he had thought of to ask them to play with him. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kimberly and began singing softly, but with growing confidence.  
  
There isn't much I haven't shared  
  
With you along the road  
  
And through it all  
  
There'll always be  
  
Tomorrow's episode  
  
Suddenly that isn't true  
  
There's another avenue  
  
Beckoning the great divide  
  
Ask no questions, take no side  
  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
  
Whose course is braver run  
  
Still we are, have always been  
  
Will ever be as one  
  
What is done has been done for the best  
  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
  
Just a little confusion about what I'd lose  
  
Girl if I started over  
  
I'd know I would choose  
  
The same joy, the same sadness  
  
Each step of the way  
  
That fought me and taught me  
  
That friends never say  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Suddenly that isn't true  
  
There's another avenue  
  
Beckoning the great divide  
  
I would choose  
  
The same joy, the same sadness  
  
Each step of the way  
  
That fought me and taught me  
  
That friends never say  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jason smiled at Tommy, his eyes already misty. The two hugged knowing that it would be a while before they saw each other again. Jason sighed as he looked at the guy he considered a great friend and then at the petite brunette who was talking with Trini. Tommy followed his stare and sighed.  
  
"I promise to take care of her, bro. You know how much I love her, I'd never let anything happen to her, never." Jason nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but while your taking care of her, remember to take care of yourself as well. I don't want to have to come back for a funeral." Tommy nodded. He steppe back and looked at the short brunette who was left. The group went silent, knowing how hard this was for them both.  
  
He opened his arms and she practically dived into them. He hugged her long and hard, afraid that it might be the last time he would see her. For all he knew, it might be, rangering was always dangerous. He leaned back and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes with his thumb.  
  
"I'll call everyday, OK? I've already written you a letter, its should be at your house now." Kim gave a little snort and Jason grinned. She looked up at him and his heart almost broke. Pain was clearly visible in her eyes, but there was a knowing looking in her eyes as well. She knew he couldn't stay and she wasn't about to stop him from a great opportunity.  
  
"You had better write everyday. I will have to fly to Switzerland if you don't." Kim told him. The two smiled. They looked up as the call for all boarding blared through the speakers.  
  
"Last call for boarding of Flight 240 to Geneva, Switzerland. I repeat, last call for boarding of Flight 240 to Geneva, Switzerland." Jason stared down at her and sighed deeply. He let her go and took the bag Tommy handed him. He took her hand and the group walked over to the gate. The flight attendant smiled at the group, obviously use to such scenes. The Switzerland bound trio quickly said goodbye and started walking down the ramp. Just as they were about to walk out of sight, Jason turned around and ran back to Kim. Dropping his bag he took Kimberly into his arms and gave her a small, soft kiss on the lips.  
  
He hugged her again and picked up his bag. He sent a apologetic glance at Tommy who smiled understandingly, before walking back to the waiting Trini and Zack. The group watched as the trio disappeared from sight. Jason never looked back.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sitting on his new bed, Jason sat three framed pictures on his night stand. One was of his parents and him. The other was of the rangers at the goodbye party. The last one was a small collage of him and Kimberly over the years. Kimberly had given it for a goodbye present.  
  
He smiled at the center picture. He had his arms around Kimberly, and both were grinning. His eyes roamed the rest of the pictures and he chuckled. He picked up the phone, checked the time and dialed a number he knew by heart. He grinned as he heard the soft and compassionate voice of his best friend in the world.  
  
"Hello, Hart residence, Kimberly speaking." Jason's grinned widened and he stared at the picture as he replied,  
  
"Hey Kimmie, its me Jase. Told you I'd call." 


End file.
